Reality Hurts Part 2
by Sailor Chibi Chibi
Summary: the battle begins, who will win? and who has showed up? read to find out!


Reality Hurts Part 2

OK, I JUST FIGURED OUT THAT SATURN'S ATTACK WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL HER WHEN SHE USES IT, SO JUST PRETEND I NEVER WROTE THAT, AND PLEASE IGNORE ANY OTHER MISTAKES I MAKE, I'M NEW AT THIS! ALSO I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN I A WHILE! I WAS GROUNDED FROM MY COM. FOR 2 MONTHS! BUT I'VE HAD PLENTY TIME TO THINK OF WHAT TO WRITE!

Previously on Sailor Moon 

"That's the girl I want" Hystanu said " bring her to me".

"Justiu" Serena gasped. " We'll just take what we came here for" Ristianu said. " Silence Glaive Surprise"! Saturn yelled. " Be careful Rini" Tuxedo Mask whispered.

OK, HAS OF NOW I AM MAKING A NEW SEASON, IT IS CALLED SAILOR MOON ETERNAL STARS, I HAVE ALREADY MAKE SOME STORIES, THE ONES BEFORE THIS ARE PART OF THE SERIES!

" You didn't get the girl"! Hystanu bellowed. Justiu and Ristianu flinched at his harshness in his voice.

" W-we'll get them next time" Justiu managed to say has he stared at his leader, terrified at what Hystanu might do to them.

"You had better, or it will be your lives I take." Hystanu snarled, then turned and stalked out of the room. " I hate him." Ristianu said flatly.

" But we must obey him." Justiu replied has he followed her gaze to the door Hystanu had exited.

" I still can't believe they almost won." Lita exclaimed.

" I agree, but we have to keep her safe." Raye said thinking back to the previous battle they had just had with Hystanu's minions.

" No matter how powerful they are, we will protect Rini." Mina said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" You must go to help them, this is going to be one of their most hard battles since Galaxia." princess Kakyuu explained calmly even after the slight protest from the Starlight's on account of not wanting to leave there princess again after what happened with Galaxia.

Seiya sighed in defeat " Has you wish princess."

" If this is what you think is best, we will not object." Taiki said.

" We shall do our best, for you." Yaten added.

" Oh, also I would like it if you keep a eye on my daughter, for her safety." Kayuu said. "Oh course your highness." all three said in unison. They turned and walked towards one of there hardest battles, and they knew it.

" I see you weren't very cheerful dear." Kaguya said has she walked over to her daughter.

" I have confidence in them, but I'm worried about everyone else, especially my daughter." Kakyuu replied.

" I am to, but we have to have faith, she is a really good fighter."

" Yeah, but I can't help but worry, now if you will excuse me." Kakyuu walked away while Kaguya stood watching her, she sighed.

" I know were she is going." Kaguya said aloud " she is going to Diamond".

Rini sat in her room oblivious to the talking of Chibi Chibi and Hotaru trying to her attention.

" Rini, hello earth to Rini!" Chibi Chibi said waving her hand wildly in Rini's face, she soon gave up with a sigh.

" It's has if she's a mindless zombie." Hotaru said.

" I know, reminds me of all those movies, uh oh! What if she's been brainwashed." Hotaru gasped. Rini still sat thinking Why would they want me, I surely didn't do anything to them, why does everyone trying to take over the future? Rini's head was swirling with questions, she didn't have time to sort it all out.

" Rini, can you hear us?" Hotaru questioned. Suddenly Rini's head jerked up has if there was a deafening noise.

" Did you guys say something?" Rini asked.

"Uh yeah, only about a million questions!" Chibi Chibi shot back.

" Sorry, I was just thinking."

" About what?" Hotaru asked. " If they do get me, this could be the downfall of Crystal Tokyo."

"That isn't going to happen, we'll get 'em." Chibi Chibi said confidently.

" I hope so." Rini sighed returning to her thoughts.

Chibi Chibi and Hotaru looked at each other concerned, it was obvious she was worried, they could tell because she wasn't acting like herself, they knew they had to come up with a plan, and fast.

" Maybe we could. No that wouldn't work." Lita said pacing back and forth. Everyone was either thinking of a plan, or panicking because they couldn't come up with a plan, which never happened before, not to mention because they didn't know much about the new enemy.

" I think it's because we don't know enough about them, that would help because we would know their weakness." Amy said.

" But we can't just wait for them to attack again." Raye protested.

" I think our only chance is to. Well… just, fight, and try our best." Mina said.

" What do you think Serena?" Lita asked. They all looked to Serena who was looking out the window like a zombie.

" Hello! Earth to Serena!" Raye shouted has she walked over to her and waved her hand in her face.

" What, oh, I'm sorry guys, I was just thinking."

" Ok, let me try this again, what do you think we should do?" Raye asked again.

" I don't know." Serena said. Serena put her head down and sighed. Everyone sighed to, they knew this was going to be a long battle, a long battle they had no clue how to win.

Justiu and Ristianu appeared on top of a building, they looked around to make sure they were alone.

" Are you sure they'll see this?" Ristinau asked unconvinced this would work.

" Yes, I'm sure, I can see were they are right now." Justiu replied, obviously annoyed or her. Ristinau walked to were he was standing; she squinted to see, and saw he was right, it looked just like the scouts did the night before.

" You can barley see them! Are you positive it's them?" she yelled at him.

" They may not be that close, but I'm not blind either!" he shot back. She sighed and mumbled something like "you had better be right idiot" has she continued to set up their trap.

" When do you think they will attack?" Mina asked.

" I guess whenever they feel like." Lita replied. Serena turned her head to look at Raye

"Raye, what's wrong?"

" I feel has if something in about to happen.

" What's going to happen?" Chibi Chibi asked has she Rini and Hotaru walked into the room.

" This is perfect, they're all there." Justiu snickered.

" This had better work." Ristianu said with the 'I'm going to kill you if this doesn't tone'. " I told you it will" he said through clenched teeth. She just sighed is reply.

"Nothing!" everyone replied quickly in the 'I'm hiding something tone'.

"Huh, like I've never heard that one before." Chibi Chibi replied sarcastically.

" Seriously guys, what's happening?" Rini questioned.

" Were sailor scouts to, we should get to know to." Hotaru said.

" Well, Raye feels that something is about to happen." Amy said. The three of them eyed them with the 'I don't understand go on eyes'.

"That is seriously all." Lita finally said breaking the silence.

"NOW!" Justiu bellowed. Rystianu set the powerful blast straight towards the sailor scouts in the temple.

Again the silence was broken by Raye's scream

" GET DOWN!" she yelled. Everyone turned to the window were a huge blast of energy was coming right towards them. They all hit the floor has the waited for the collision, but it never came. They all cautiously lifted their heads up and looked around confused.

"Fighter, Healer, Maker!" Serena yelled. Sure enough there stood the Starlight's.

" We thought you could use some help." Fighter said.

" You thought right." Chibi Chibi said.

" Did you see who attacked us?" Hotaru asked.

" No, we thought you would know." Healer replied.

" It must have been Ristianu and Justiu." Rini said confidently.

" I'd like to pound them both right now!" Lita said hastily pounding her fist into her other hand.

" You'll have your chance soon," Amy said has she tapped away on her computer " according to the computers coordinates the blast came from up there." Everyone looked to were Amy was pointing.

" Maybe they're still there." Mina said.

" Maybe, but I can't be sure, if they were watching then most likely they saw that they didn't kill us, and they are probably waiting for us to make out move." Amy explained.

"Everyone Lets transform!" Luna exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Moon Eternal Power!"

" Mars Crystal Power!"

" Mercury Crystal Power!"

" Jupiter Crystal Power!"

" Venus Crystal Power!"

" Moon Crystal Power!"

" Saturn Crystal Power!"

" Chibi Chibi Crystal Power!"

" Lets go kick some evil but!" Jupiter said. " Be careful, you don't know their full power yet!" Artemis yelled after them.

Justiu watched the Sailor Scouts and the Starlight's has they made there way to were they were waiting.

" I don't know who those strangers are, but they should be easy to take out." Justiu remarked.

Ristianu laughed, and then said "What makes you so sure? The Sailor Scouts weren't easy to get rid of, what makes you think these strangers are?"

" Because, they're to late to dispose of out plan, if fact, they don't even know it." he said simply.

" Of course they don't," she started, but was interrupted

" How could they possibly know? They haven't even been around!" he replied half laughing.

" I don't know, I'm not even going to argue with you."

" Good" he simply stated.

I hope this isn't a trap everyone thought has they fight of there lives got closer and closer. But I'm determined not to lose! They all thought. They all stopped in front of the building, not willing to go in.

" I hope they don't have a trap." Sailor Moon nervously replied.

" Get a grip, there have been traps before!" Mars shot back. Sailor Moon was just about to reply when Mercury interrupted,

" We had better get in there now." Everyone nodded in agreement, and returned to walking towards their destination.

Ristianu and Justiu stood looking down below, anxiously waiting for their enemies to approach.

" I hate this," Ristianu sighed, " all he does is boss us around." Justiu stood to face her,

"We have no other choice though,"

"There is always a choice, lets do this for us, not for him." Justiu sneered,

" I like your idea better." Ristianu sneered and turned her gaze back to the Sailor Scouts.

The Sailor Scouts were about to enter when four figures dropped in front of them. They all jumped back and screamed.

" Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, and hugged him " I've missed you!" she squealed. Sailor Star fighter turned his head in pain at the sight of the two, but no one noticed.

" I've missed you to." He said, even though it hadn't been more than a day since they had last seen each other, but he still liked to see her no matter how many times he had seen her in one day.

" Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, were so glad you came." Sailor Venus exclaimed, has she finally acknowledged they were there.

" You can always count on us to be here." Uranus exclaimed.

" They attacked them not to long ago." Sailor Star Healer said.

" Are you guys ok?" Pluto asked.

" Were fine, we figured out the attack came from here." Jupiter said.

" Then, lets go." Maker said. They all nodded in agreement.

They cautiously entered the building and were instantly bombarded by the darkness that was in the room. They looked around at their surroundings.

" They are here, I can feel it." Neptune said.

" I can defiantly feel negative forces." Mars said.

" But the question is, where are they?" Sailor Chibi Chibi asked.

" Right here." was the reply. They all spun around to face a huge blast into the wall. Has they slowly got up Ristianu walked up to Rini and grabbled her.

" Thanks for the girl." Ristainu said mischievously has if she already had plans for her. All the girls, Starlights and Tuxedo mask couldn't bear to think for the plans they had for her. Not to mention their leader.

" I won't let you take her." Sailor Moon said weakly has she slowly faced the pain by standing up.

" She is my friend, if you want her, you'll have to go through us." Saturn said, slowly standing up. Has everyone slowly got up there a big flash of light. Everyone covered their eyes with their hands.

" Very good work, now it's time for you to go."

" What? We followed all your plans; we did everything you told us! And now you're getting rid of us!" Justiu said.

" You can't do this!" Ristianu said.

" Oh, I can. The only reason I hired you two was so you could get the girl, correct?" Hystanu asked.

" Correct" Justiu said slowly and carefully.

" Of course that is correct. I didn't say I would keep you around after you did your job."

" We won't let you dispose of us!" Ristianu shouted. Hystanu smirked, put his hands out in front of him and shot a huge black energy ball at Ristinu and Justiu. In a huge flash of light, they were gone.

" Let's get ready to fight everyone!" Uranus shouted. They all firmly stood with a look of determination. Hystanu didn't seem phased by this at all. He merely stood like a statue. Finally Sailor Moon stepped up and said,

" Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" To the scouts disappointment there wasn't a single scratch on him.

" My turn," Venus said " Crescent Beam smash!"

" This can't be happening, out attacks aren't working!" Sailor Chibi Chibi said. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto looked at each other and nodded.

" World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" " Deadly Scream!" The three attacks combined into one big ball of light and smashed into Hystanu. He stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance.

" My turn" Hystanu said. He shot a black energy ball at the scouts. Saturn put her staff out in front of her and said, " Silent Wall!" The attack hit the force field and disappeared. Hystanu looked surprised, but the look quickly changed back to the statue face, he finally said, " Your not has weak has I thought" he said.

" Everyone," Mercury said, " combine your attacks. The scouts along with the starlights combined their attacks and sent the huge ball hurling at Hystanu. He screamed has the ball surrounded him.

"I will have my revenge!" he thundered. Then he was gone. Everyone stood looking at the spot where he had disappeared.

Everyone was back at Raye's temple talking about the previous battle.

" Ok, why are you here?" Chibi Chibi asked.

" Your mom sent us to watch out for you." Taiki said. Chibi Chibi sighed,

" So in other words, she sent you to protect me."

"Hey everyone." Rini said has she entered the room and sat down on the couch.

" We are so glad your okay kiddo." Serena said. Rini smiled,

" you guys really don't need to worry."

" We do anyway." Chibi Chibi said. They all smiled, not just at all that had just happened. But because they knew they would have a lot of adventures together, they won't all be fun, but they would all be a new experience to show all the evil in to world what they were made of. And that's something they would be proud to show.

SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK! PLZ TELL ME! SEE YA!


End file.
